


Castiel Bound

by StolenChilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arts, Digital Art, Gen, Manip, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art - Manip of Castiel with wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Bound

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a sudden urge to reuse this base for Castiel. I did it ages ago for Angel from AtS but this time I think it turned out far better than before. It's also more appropriate for Cas. Enjoy!

**Title:** Castiel Bound  
 **Artist:** Stolen Childe  
 **Rating:** PG - Work Safe  
 **Warnings:** Shackles  


  


  


  
  
[Art Credits](http://stolen-childe.livejournal.com/52428.html)   
  


I do have another one with both Dean and Cas but I'm not sure if I'm completely pleased with it yet, so there's just this one for now. The base of the above image as well as the one I have posted are actually the textless book covers for Sniegoski's YA series _The Fallen_. Which I read years ago and quite enjoyed. I may do the other two books as well, but I don't like the art of those ones as much.


End file.
